


都挺好

by platinumkarakara



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 10:51:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21355069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/platinumkarakara/pseuds/platinumkarakara
Summary: 那时候他们正在闹离婚——也说不上闹，甚至说不上离婚，虽然法律上的确是合法的AO伴侣关系，但两个人心里都没觉得自己结婚了。
Kudos: 11





	都挺好

**Author's Note:**

> 奎宽生养灿  
abo设定

  
  
有一天金珉奎说：“不知道这孩子以后会不会聪明。”  
  
当然是在夫胜宽怀孕期间，后者奇怪地斜他一眼：“你指望他不聪明？”  
  
金珉奎蹲在床边，微微抬着头看夫胜宽隆起的肚子：“聪明的小孩有时候不太可爱。”  
  
夫胜宽翻了个白眼，转过去侧躺着，留给金珉奎一个后背：“你放八百个心，有你这样的遗传基因，他聪明不到哪里去。”  
  
那时候他们正在闹离婚——也说不上闹，甚至说不上离婚，虽然法律上的确是合法的AO伴侣关系，但两个人心里都没觉得自己结婚了。他们小时候就认识了，相处的时间上勉强能算个竹马竹马，然而关系实在算不上。那时候夫胜宽家和金珉奎家是商界对头，少爷们少不得在各种场合碰到，面子工程做得比谁都足，然而每个微笑下面都是幼稚的刀锋。现在快二十年过去，急先锋们早就功成身退，转战别的领域，看老对手都有了一种惺惺相惜的感觉。原本两个人之间也有握手言和的迹象，结果十七岁那年金珉奎顺理成章地成了alpha，还未分化的十六岁夫胜宽夸下海口：我们到时候比比大小，最终很有喜剧效果地在自己的十七岁生日那天被踹入了Omega的世界。金珉奎乐得大度，表示对夫胜宽之前大放厥词的行为既往不咎，然而夫胜宽自己脸上挂不住，为了掩盖这种尴尬，之后每次见到金珉奎都像小时候一样出言讥讽，金珉奎不甘示弱，回回接招，两个人的关系又一夜回到解放前。  
  
二十多岁，A大当婚，O大当嫁，家里着急，结果小孩都是游戏人生的放纵享乐者。大人们自作主张，见了几次面就帮他们包办了婚姻。正式见面的那天夫胜宽指着金珉奎的鼻子说：“就你？！”金珉奎说：“呀夫胜宽，我是哥啊，有点礼貌行不行。”  
  
他们试图反抗，可反抗的下场就是没有零花钱。金珉奎是个兼职模特，虽然因为自身条件优越经常有人找上门来，然而公子哥游手好闲惯了，每回都是“看大爷心情”，三年不开张开张——倒也吃不了三年，按他的挥霍，三周差不多了，大部分时间还是靠着家里给他的那份产业的投资回报过日子。夫胜宽有自己的爱好，他喜欢唱歌，又不乐意做职业歌手，自己养了一帮作曲家，兴致来了就自己花钱出专辑。没有宣传，没有铺垫，尽管歌都是好歌，也怨不得别人不买账。不过夫胜宽好歹算有自己的收入来源，他运营了一个账号，原本发些唱歌的视频，后来做talk show一炮而红，干脆专注于此，靠着接接广告也能吃上饭。  
  
金珉奎回家抗婚，马上被锁了信用卡，三天就可怜巴巴地去找夫胜宽了：“胜宽，你看哥穷困潦倒到这个地步……”  
  
穿着黑色T恤趿拉着无名拖鞋的夫胜宽打量着全身上下都是高定的金珉奎：“哦？”  
  
金珉奎据理力争：“哥的工作是模特！保持fashion taste——你知道什么是fashion taste吗？时尚品味。保持时尚品味很重要的！你不时尚是没人会找你走秀拍照的。”  
  
夫胜宽尖锐地指出：“那你倒是去拍啊？——珉奎哥哥？”  
  
他们顽强地抗争了一个月——夫胜宽依靠大量接广告，把自己关在家里没日没夜地写文案。李知勋上门的时候吓了一跳：“你怎么回事？”  
  
夫胜宽胡子拉碴满眼红血丝地瞪着他：“哥有话快说，我忙着呢。”  
  
李知勋把手上提着的橘子塞给他：“这个是给你的——没事，只是我来看看，你最近是不是要我写歌，你既然忙着我想也不用问了。”  
  
夫胜宽“哦哦”两声：“最近没活，给哥放假——我能问问你要给谁去写吗？”  
  
李知勋有点尴尬，毕竟他名义上是夫胜宽的作曲家，给别人写歌不太好，不过光靠爱好歌手夫胜宽他们这帮正经作曲的就该被饿死了，因而几乎每个人都在外面用马甲接私活。夫胜宽睁一只眼闭一只眼，像这样直接的还是第一次。  
  
然而对金主也只有诚实，李知勋说：“硕珉，是硕珉说想和我合作一次。”  
  
夫胜宽说：“哎，这有什么好瞒的，哥放手去做，我一定捧场。”  
  
金珉奎靠的是——他声称自己靠的是过硬的模特业务能力，然而实际上靠的是徐明浩。工作就像等公交车，不想坐的时候车一辆辆来，正经去等了反而半天也不见影子。他被逼得走投无路，只好求助于旧友徐明浩。后者其实是个画家，不过业余时间也会摄影，拍的大多是静物图，人像还从未涉足过。金珉奎半是哀求半是强迫地让徐明浩给自己拍了一套成片，代价是答应之后出门旅游帮徐明浩扛摄影器材。  
  
他们宁死不屈的高洁精神持续了一个月，终于在两个人都快崩溃的时候救星来了，并不是什么人，而是夫胜宽的发情期。原本那天金珉奎只是去找夫胜宽商讨下一步怎么做——两个人的关系在这一个月里竟然神奇地变好了许多，成为了“同一条战壕里的同志”，升华了坚定的阶级友谊。结果战友商量着商量着就去了床上，夫胜宽从来不把人往家里带，连安全套这种成年人必备用品都没有。金珉奎原本还想出去买——买抑制剂，顺带帮夫胜宽买点安全套，却被急不可耐地按在床上亲。万花丛中过的高质量alpha从未见过发情期还如此有力量的Omega，爽中夹杂着一点悲壮地成结了。标记的时候空气很尴尬，他们没来得及转成后背位，只好面面相觑着等待这个过程的终结。夫胜宽脸上还带着点潮红，气还没喘匀，金珉奎先嘶哑着开的口：“好了，这下怎么办？”  
  
夫胜宽有点气恼地说：“本来我打算用床上不和谐这个理由去反抗的。”  
  
金珉奎摸摸他的脸，夫胜宽罕见地没有打掉他的手：“结果呢？”  
  
夫胜宽装着洒脱，脸却可疑地更红了：“人不能撒谎啊。”  
  
被标记了是瞒不住的，隔天双方就回禀各自家庭，普普通通地登记结婚了。在大厅等着结婚证制作的时候夫胜宽变魔法一样地拿了一份协议出来，金珉奎拿过来一看，大意就是说除了发情期，其他时候大家各玩各的，互不妨碍。或许是因为标记的副作用还没过去，他心里有点不舒服，然而还是签了——主要是出于“不能输给夫胜宽”的胜负欲。  
  
结婚证出来了，夫胜宽随意看了一眼就和那份协议一起胡乱塞进包里，一边收拾还一边说：“哥知道这个没有法律效应吧？全凭自觉。”  
  
金珉奎傻乎乎地说：“没有吗？”  
  
夫胜宽翻了个白眼，拍拍金珉奎的大臂：“你长点心吧，还好是我，不然被别人骗光了也不知道。”  
  
金珉奎更加莫名其妙了：“你骗我钱干吗？婚后不是都算共同财产了吗？”  
  
夫胜宽给了他一个“不屑于反驳你”的眼神，耳朵后面到脖子红了一片。  
  
表面功夫要做足，他们搬到了一起住。开头一段时间的确很好，然而同住一个屋檐下，要做到完完全全无视对方，彻底“各玩各的”也不可能。吵了几次架之后夫胜宽说：“离婚吧，离了算了，的确过不下去。”  
  
金珉奎也在气头上：“离吧，谁稀罕和你过一样。”  
  
结婚十五周都没到又去办离婚证，工作人员随口一问：“omega没有怀孕吧？”  
  
夫胜宽本来想说没有，话到嘴边变成了干呕。金珉奎和工作人员一起怀疑地看着他，夫胜宽强硬地说：“是最近作息颠倒，没有好好吃饭。”  
  
工作人员放下了要盖章的手：“我看你们还是先去医院吧——不管是查肠胃还是查怀孕。还有，别随随便便离婚，不要不负责任，冷静下来再想想……”  
  
金珉奎开车带夫胜宽去医院，他严重怀疑这不过是工作人员找的借口，但是离都要离了，所有事情还是说清楚的好。在医院门口夫胜宽说：“先去挂内科。”  
  
金珉奎晓之以理：“先去产科抽血，如果你没怀孕我们就能回去离婚了。”  
  
夫胜宽坚持：“先去内科。”  
  
毕竟受检查的是夫胜宽，金珉奎只好尊重他的意见。两个人在消化内科被医生教训了一通，让他们少吃拉面多吃蔬菜。夫胜宽忍不住问：“我干呕和这个有关系吗？”  
  
医生说：“你是想发展到有关系的地步？”  
  
出来以后去产科，验孕酮要抽血，夫胜宽做了很久的心理建设才勉强坐上椅子，针头插进去的时候他紧闭着眼转过头，金珉奎轻轻搂着他，感受着他靠着自己的胸腹。  
  
报告很快出来，夫胜宽阴沉着脸，金珉奎问：“医生怎么说？”  
  
夫胜宽说：“都快三个月啦——他还恭喜我。完了，这下没法离婚了。”  
  
算了半天，还是只能是标记那次正中红心。  
  
婚离不成了，两个人只好打道回府。上车的时候夫胜宽摸着金珉奎的真皮座椅：“我本来以为早上出来是最后一次坐你的车了。”  
  
金珉奎顺嘴说了一句：“就算是朋友也能坐嘛。”系好安全带却发现夫胜宽啪嗒啪嗒掉眼泪，他有点慌，赶快抽出餐巾纸帮他擦：“怎么了怎么了？”  
  
夫胜宽说：“孕期情绪波动大。”然而金珉奎手伸上去也没躲开。  
  
他们这样坐了一会儿，夫胜宽突然把金珉奎的手按在自己脸颊上：“……珉奎——哥。”  
  
金珉奎说：“嗯，我在，我在。”  
  
夫胜宽小小声地说：“其实孕期不是不能离婚。”  
  
金珉奎“啊”了一声：“不是吗？”  
  
夫胜宽眼睛红红的，鄙夷地看了他一眼：“是alpha不能提出离婚。”  
  
金珉奎花了一会儿时间体悟个中区别：“就是你能提出离婚？”  
  
夫胜宽点点头。  
  
金珉奎停了一会儿：“那等会儿回去路上路过民政局……”  
  
夫胜宽说：“别停了，回家吧。”  
  
金珉奎说：“你也不用勉强自己。”顿了一下又说：“你就按着你觉得幸福的方法来，我都同意。”  
  
他觉得手掌下的脸颊发起烫来，夫胜宽说：“你把眼睛闭上。”他乖乖听话，听见安全带解开的声音，过了一会儿怀里面多了个温热的东西。夫胜宽把自己塞进他臂弯里，小声说：“你抱抱我吧。”  
  
夫胜宽本来就很感性，因为激素的原因变得越发情绪化。金珉奎尽力忍让，却也有忍不住的时候。他有点焦头烂额，夫胜宽没怀孕的时候他们也吵架，吵完各管各的，但现在他没办法各管各，有时候放下尊严也要逗夫胜宽笑一下。五个月的时候夫胜宽进入一个平稳期，很诚恳地说：“哥不用这么委屈自己，毕竟婚还是要离的。”  
  
金珉奎愣了一下：“要离？”  
  
夫胜宽很不可思议地看着他：“我以为那天我们是去离婚的。”  
  
金珉奎挠挠头：“我都忘了，还以为就是去查怀孕的。”  
  
夫胜宽的意思是他把孩子生下来，哺乳期完了大家好聚好散，也算有个交代。金珉奎总觉得哪里不舒服，可也说不出来，可能因为这件事从头开始就不太正常。他还是想尽自己所能照顾夫胜宽，但夫胜宽却开始婉拒他的好意，两个人逐渐从欢喜冤家成了相敬如宾的客气状态。金珉奎说：“睡一张床会不会打扰到你？我去书房睡吧。”夫胜宽客客气气点点头。  
  
中途徐明浩问他讨那一次说好的扛摄影器材，夫胜宽也放他去了，结果徐明浩知道内情之后把金珉奎骂了一顿。金珉奎觉得自己简直是冤大头中的冤大头。  
  
这种诡异的淡漠一直持续到夫胜宽进产房。生的时候夫胜宽说：“我不要他跟着我姓。”金珉奎说：“你这是要把他留给我？你怎么也不早说。”  
  
夫胜宽瞪着眼睛：“你是说你到现在连小孩名字都没想过？！”  
  
金珉奎也委屈爆发了，但活还是干的，就是嘴像上了拉链，一个字也不说。  
  
生完第二天李硕珉来探望，夫胜宽抱着双臂躺在床上，金珉奎在别的地方办各种手续，病房里只有笑得不见眼睛的李硕珉和哭得响亮的孩子。李硕珉说：“乖乖，真的可爱。”  
  
夫胜宽问：“哥的专辑怎么样了？”  
  
李硕珉说：“怎么现在还在问这个——名字叫叫什么呀？小金，小金，你叫什么名字呀？”  
  
夫胜宽说：“还没起呢。”  
  
李硕珉惊讶道：“不会吧，我以为珉奎会列张单子出来给你备选的。”  
  
“我信不过他的品味。”  
  
李硕珉抱着小孩摇摇头：“你们怎么永远有吵不完的架。”  
  
金珉奎也回来了，和李硕珉随便聊两句，话题又回到了名字上。金珉奎说：“没想好呢，小孩子的名字也不急。”  
  
夫胜宽在床上尖利地冷笑。  
  
金珉奎气急败坏地说：“夫胜宽，你也什么都没想好就把他生下来——我不管，他也不姓金。”  
  
李硕珉说：“多好的小孩子，怎么你们两个都不要？”  
  
夫胜宽把气撒到李硕珉头上：“哥要就跟着哥姓算了。”  
  
结果真的跟着李硕珉姓了，不仅姓了李，李硕珉还老实不客气地给这个便宜儿子把名字也取好了：“单名一个灿，怎么样，特别吧。”  
  
夫胜宽无语道：“没看出来。”  
  
金珉奎彻底生了气，有李硕珉在也很少去夫胜宽的病房，甚至连上户口的时候都没出现，也是李硕珉陪着夫胜宽去的。夫胜宽为了活跃气氛说：“感觉像我和哥生的孩子。”  
  
Beta李硕珉一脸严肃地说：“胜宽啊，哥认真的。如果你之后和珉奎离婚了，不想勉强自己，就把灿送到我这里来，我比你们喜欢小孩子。天生就不适合组建家庭的人也是有的，你真的觉得你和珉奎都是这样的人的话，就大大方方地放手。”  
  
夫胜宽张嘴张了半天，只说出来一句话：“祝哥这次专辑成功。”  
  
李硕珉有行程先走，夫胜宽一个人等新的户口本，走出大门的时候才发现金珉奎在外面等着。他抛弃了之前出门恨不得先昭告天下的高调，甚至有些不修边幅地随手抓了衣服和裤子穿上就出门了，无奈硬件太好，穿什么都时尚。夫胜宽抱着李灿在台阶上从上往下看着他，对视了一会儿，金珉奎无奈地叹了口气，走上去把李灿接过来：“走啊，回家啊。”  
  
夫胜宽说：“不吵架了？”  
  
金珉奎一边把李灿放进新买的儿童座椅一边说：“再怎么样都熬过哺乳期吧。”  
  
夫胜宽也知道适当的时候该给台阶下，他们都在奇怪的地方通情达理。回去的路上他顺口问：“住院的时候怎么只有硕珉哥来了，我还以为会有很多人来看我。”  
  
金珉奎单手握着方向盘：“你以为我消失那么久干吗去了，你不是说不喜欢人来来往往地在你病房里吗？”  
  
夫胜宽有点感动：“我说过？”  
  
金珉奎说：“原来忘了——我白做好人。”  
  
夫胜宽又不感动了。  
  
原本说的是哺乳期完了就离婚，然而李灿是高要求婴儿，哺乳期完了两个人都瘦得有些魂不附体的意思。金珉奎说：“一个人照顾也太累了。”言下之意就是还是两个人共同战斗吧，于是这个期限又被延到了李灿上幼儿园。游戏人生也没有了，总要留一个人照顾儿子，另一方就不好意思穿得花红酒绿地去玩。  
  
给李灿过两岁生日的时候夫胜宽还给李硕珉道歉：“对不起啊哥，没办法让灿做你的儿子了。”  
  
金珉奎在他身后说：“我怎么不知道这回事？”  
  
李灿三岁去幼儿园，两个爸爸总算忙里偷闲能喘喘气，然而去了没几个月儿子就回来问：“为什么我既不姓夫也不姓金？”  
  
夫胜宽指责金珉奎：“谁叫你那时候跟我幼稚鬼斗气啊！”  
  
金珉奎没话可说，只好和李灿瞎扯：“因为我们希望你始终独立自主，闪闪发光，不属于我们任何一个人——而且你看，如果你和我姓，不就对你妈妈不公平了吗？”  
  
夫胜宽说：“好啊，被我抓到——果然是你教灿叫我妈妈的吗？”  
  
金珉奎经常讥嘲夫胜宽性格和名字不符，胜当然看不出，心胸宽厚是哪儿都没体现出来。没想到他瞎扯的李灿的名字的意味竟然实现了。闪闪发光不好说，独立自主是真的。李灿小朋友从小在这么一个鸡飞狗跳的环境成长，两个家长在彼此面前就是幼稚鬼，家里总不能三个人都是孩子，他就扮起了大人的角色。一开始只是在扮演，到后来就真的变得少年老成，等到夫胜宽和金珉奎总算从和彼此的斗嘴中毕业，事情已经变得无可挽回。  
  
“金珉奎，”夫胜宽洗好澡很严肃地在房间门口说，“我觉得我要和你谈谈。”  
  
金珉奎说：“谈什么？”  
  
“李灿他才七岁，已经不相信圣诞老人了，我刚给他袜子，他用一种很怜悯的眼神看着我，说直接给礼物就行了。”  
  
金珉奎有点疑惑：“这有什么，你把他扔给硕珉带几天就好了。”  
  
李灿半夜起来上厕所，看见沙发上一片诡异的光，差点以为闹鬼，走近了才发现是金珉奎窝在三人沙发里苦大仇深地打游戏。他说：“吓死我了——爸你怎么了？”  
  
金珉奎阴沉着脸说：“被你妈赶出来睡了。”  
  
说完他叹了口气，李灿关心地问：“又怎么了？”  
  
金珉奎合上游戏机，疲惫地扶着额头：“没什么，就是觉得你妈说得对。你妈比你大了二十多岁还是怕鬼，我本来想吓吓他。”  
  
李灿已经七岁，金珉奎和夫胜宽至今也没有离婚。金珉奎和另外两个同龄人聚会的时候吐槽李灿的早熟，李硕珉说：“正好，既然你和胜宽不离了，是不是把李灿的姓改回来？”  
  
金珉奎觉得有道理，旁边徐明浩却笑出了声，他说：“干吗？”  
  
徐明浩说：“你知道金灿这两个汉字摆在一起什么意思吗？”  
  
这件事情最后也不了了之了，金珉奎不是没有和夫胜宽提过，后者说：“这是给我们幼稚付出的代价。”半天又说：“你说得挺对的，让灿过自己的生活。”  
  
有时候徐明浩和李硕珉会来带李灿出去玩，李灿愿意和徐明浩出去玩，不太愿意和李硕珉出去玩。夫胜宽问他：“为什么呀？”  
  
连问了好几次，李灿才不情不愿地说：“硕珉叔叔很喜欢抱着我转圈圈。”  
  
金珉奎逗他：“说明你和他比较亲，还都姓李，你和他才是一家人。”  
  
李灿闷闷不乐地说：“你们这么不愿意我们是一家人？”  
  
夫胜宽晚间一本正经地和金珉奎讨论对李灿的爱的教育的问题：“我觉得我们可能的确很冷落他。”  
  
金珉奎说：“哪门子冷落？”  
  
“我们从小都不怎么抱他。”  
  
“首先也要他愿意给我们抱，”金珉奎指出，“哪一次不是吵着要去玩乐高？其次，由于灿小时候实在太会哭了，每次都要抱着哄，导致我对于这件事情产生了心理阴影。”  
  
夫胜宽说：“小时候烦心，大了就省心。可能他把该哭的都在小时候哭完了。”  
  
和金珉奎沟通不出个什么结果来，夫胜宽开始自己看育儿的书。他每天晚上和金珉奎分享自己的读书笔记：“我今天读到书上说，如果幼年时期家长关系不好，没有肢体亲密接触的话，小孩子长大了会潜意识地抗拒亲密接触。”  
  
金珉奎说：“我能理解成你在暗示什么吗？”  
  
李灿起来上厕所的时候又一次充满同情地对沙发说：“爸，又被赶出来了？”  
  
夫胜宽换了各种角度努力了一番也没能让李灿的童心回归。他有点懊悔，躺在床上的时候说：“我当时真的有点冲动了。”  
  
金珉奎没听懂：“什么？”  
  
“急着生孩子。”  
  
金珉奎换好睡衣爬上床：“那不是你冲动，要冲动也是我们一起冲动。”  
  
夫胜宽咬着下嘴唇，不停地拨弄头发。金珉奎搂着他的肩膀：“怎么了？”  
  
“我一直没和你说，”夫胜宽叹了口气，“因为我觉得说了就输了。”  
  
金珉奎不明就里：“嗯？”  
  
“我其实早就喜欢你了，知道吧。”夫胜宽盯着金珉奎的眼睛，“从叫你哥的时候就开始喜欢你了，所以那时候分化成Omega还挺高兴的。”  
  
金珉奎大脑当机了：“我没看出来。”  
  
夫胜宽还得意洋洋：“说明我藏得还挺好。”又有点忧郁地说：“可是你一直对我那副鬼德行，会让人恼羞成怒的。”  
  
金珉奎说：“所以闹了半天你那次发情是故意的？”  
  
夫胜宽说：“你和我结婚这么多年了没发现我发情期比你的闹钟还准吗？”  
  
金珉奎看了他半天：“真是输给你了。”  
  
夫胜宽微微嘟起了嘴，金珉奎知道这是想要亲亲的意思，于是抱紧了他低头啄了一下他的嘴唇。  
  
“怀孕说不上是故意的，毕竟我也没算得那么准。”夫胜宽侧脸靠着金珉奎的胸口，脸颊上的肉被挤得鼓起一小团。  
  
“你既然喜欢我，还和我吵架，还和我离婚？”  
  
“毕竟我不知道你是不是喜欢我啊，如果你不喜欢我，只是勉强和我生活在一起，那我宁愿什么也不要。”  
  
金珉奎又亲了他一下，这次用上了舌头。  
  
“祖宗，之后不要再这么试探我了。”  
  
他们亲完之后气喘吁吁地抱着，金珉奎若有所思地说：“我读大学的时候，十八九岁，觉得三十岁之后的生活就没办法想象了。”  
  
夫胜宽抬头看着他，金珉奎接着说：“那时候我觉得人生就是玩，如果不能玩的话，那我就去死。”  
  
夫胜宽皱着眉：“你也太极端了。”  
  
“我那时候想，差不多玩到三十岁吧，结果没想到半五十刚过就断送了大好的游戏人生。”金珉奎打了个哈欠，“然后现在真的三十出头了，又觉得其实玩什么不是玩，不过是玩不同的东西罢了。”  
  
夫胜宽说：“你这么想没问题，别把这种游戏人生观传授给李灿。”  
  
金珉奎反唇相讥：“你有什么立场说我。”  
  
夫胜宽说：“我不和你吵——今天难得补上了表白，我问你，你现在在玩什么？”  
  
金珉奎挑了挑眉说：“和你玩过家家。我当爸爸，你当妈妈。”  
  
这时候李灿敲敲门：“记得戴套。”  
  
  
  



End file.
